disney_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2
|language = English |preceded = Moana Wreck-It Ralph |followed = Frozen 2 |website=http://movies.disney.com/ralph-breaks-the-internet-wreck-it-ralph-2}}Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 is the upcoming 2018 animated sequel to Walt Disney Animation Studios' 2012 animated feature film, Wreck-It Ralph. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, it will be the 57th animated feature in the Disney Animated Canon. Sypnosis Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 leaves Litwak's video arcade behind, venturing into the uncharted, expansive and thrilling world of the internet - which may or may not survive Ralph's wrecking. Video game bad guy Ralph and fellow misfit Vanellope von Schweetz must risk it all by traveling to the world wide web in search of a replacement part to save Vanellope's video game, Sugar Rush. In way over their heads, Ralph and Vanellope rely on the citizen of the internet - the netizens - to help navigate their way, including a website entrepreneur named Yesss, who is the head algorithm and the heart and soul of trend-making site "BuzzTube." Cast *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz *Taraji P. Henson as Yesss *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Jamie Elman as Rancis FluggerbutterJamie Elam announces his returns as Rancis *Alan Tudyk as KnowsMore *Pamela Ribon as Snow White *Jodi Benson as ArielDisney princesses to appear in Wreck-It Ralph 2 *Paige O'Hara as Belle *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas *Ming-Na Wen as Fa Mulan *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Kelly Macdonald as Merida *Kristen Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa the Snow Queen *Auli'i Cravalho as Moana *TBA as Cinderella *TBA as Aurora Development When he spoke about a sequel back in 2013, director Rich Moore said he wanted to try and work in mobile/casual gaming, and he also liked the idea of bringing in different Wreck-It Ralphs from mobile versions or Super Smash Bros.-esque iterations of the character.Disney Wreck-It Ralph Director Rich Moore Is a Huge GamerJohn C. Reilly Has Signed on for WRECK-IT RALPH 2 He also stated that the cast and crew are open to the sequel,Wreck-It Ralph's Director Answers Our Questions and plans to include Mario and Tron.'Wreck-It Ralph' director Rich Moore wants Nintendo's Mario for sequelWreck-It Ralph Director Wants Tron in the Sequel Henry Jackman later said in 2014 that the sequel's story is being written.[http://collider.com/henry-jackman-captain-america-winter-soldier-interview/ Composer Henry Jackman Talks Captain America: The Winter Soldier, His Influences, Wreck-It Ralph 2, The Interview, and More] On July 12, 2015, John C. Reilly confirmed the sequel and announced that he is signed on to reprise his role as Ralph. On March 24, 2016, Rich Moore stated that a sequel is still being planned. Moore also hopes to specifically include an appearance from Mario, citing a "good relationship with Nintendo". The film was officially annouced by Walt Disney Animation Studios on June 30, 2016, with a release date set for March 9, 2018. John C. Reilly and Sarah Silverman were confirmed to be returning to the cast. On April 25, 2017, the film was given a new release date, having been pushed to November of 2018. In an interview with Collider, Moore confirms that the film had been in development for about two and a half years by the time of its announcement. Development halted when Moore put focus on co-directing Zootopia, though things were set back in motion immediately after production on the film wrapped. Phil Johnston, a writer on the original Wreck-It Ralph, was brought on to co-direct alongside Moore in response to his heavy influence on the first movie. At the 2017 D23 Expo in Anaheim, California, it was revealed that the Disney Princesses will feature in speaking roles, marking the first time these characters have all interacted on screen, together. Other appearances from both Lucasfilm and Marvel Comics properties were also revealed. Jack McBrayer and Jane Lynch were also confirmed to reprise their roles as Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun, respectively. Gallery Videos Wreck It Ralph 2 Announced By Walt Disney Animation Studios and John C. Reilly Breaking News Ralph Breaks the Internet Wreck-It Ralph 2 - Motion Logo WRECK-IT RALPH 2 Trailer Teaser 1 (2018) Disney Animated Movie HD Wreck-It Ralph 2 Motion Poster - Ralph Breaks the Internet Ralph Breaks The Internet Wreck-It Ralph 2 Official Teaser Trailer Ralph Breaks the Internet Wreck-It Ralph 2 Official Trailer Trivia *The film takes place six years after the events of Wreck-It Ralph. **This is confirmed by Litwak's Arcade's message board, which reads that a girl named Suzy is celebrating her 11th birthday. In the first film, the message board read that Suzy was celebrating her 6th birthday. *The logo for the movie was made to resemble an app icon, while the "Wreck-It Ralph 2" banner resembles a notification/update. *Ths first look concept art for the movie (released in 2016) featured parody versions of popular websites. In the final film, real websites were used. *Before it was decided that Oh My Disney would serve as a crossover world for Disney properties, Ralph and Vanellope were to instead visit a defunct Disney INFINITY website. *When asked about returning characters for the film, Rich Moore mentioned that King Candy—the villain of the original Wreck-It Ralph—will likely remain deceased in the second installment. Alan Tudyk does return, however, as a new character named KnowsMore. *Each of the Disney princesses have been redesigned to match the broader style of the Wreck-It Ralph universe. *This will be the fifth sequel in the Disney Animated Features canon, after The Three Caballeros, The Rescuers Down Under, Fantasia 2000, and Winnie the Pooh. *With the film's release date set on November 21, 2018, roughly two years after Moana's release, this will be the longest break between two films from Walt Disney Animation Studios since the 28-month gap between The Great Mouse Detective (July 2, 1986) and Oliver & Company (November 18, 1988). Cameos and other Disney references *Genie's Lamp from Aladdin is amongst the items up for sale in eBay. *''Star Wars'' plates featuring Yoda and Chewbacca can be seen on the shelf in Litwak's office. *The official Disney-owned blog, Oh My Disney, is one of the sites that Ralph and Vanellope visit on their journey. **The site is inhabited by numerous Disney characters, as well as characters from Disney-owned subsidiaries—Pixar, The Muppets, Marvel and Star Wars. **The entrance to the site is modeled after the entrance to Disneyland, while the site's interior is modeled after the floor of a D23 Expo. **Sorcerer Mickey can be seen on top the pavilion for Disney Animation. **Classic posters and screencaps from various Disney animated movies are also displayed throughout the site. ***The films featured include: Steamboat Willie, Pinocchio, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, The Sword in the Stone, The Jungle Book, Robin Hood, The Lion King, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Emperor's New Groove, Lilo & Stitch, Brother Bear, Big Hero 6 and Moana. **The Star Wars pavilion features the Death Star, TIE Fighters, the Millennium Falcon, Darth Vader, and an R2-D2 statue. **The Pixar pavilion is based on the entrance to Pixar Animation Studios. It features Luxo, Jr., the Pixar Ball, Arlo, EVE, a Door and scream canister from Monsters, Inc., and a small photo booth with Woody and Buzz Lightyear cutouts. **On the Marvel pavilion, Iron Man's glove, Captain America's Shield, and Mjolnir are featured, with Iron Man himself hovering above it. **Also featured in the background of the site is Hiro Hamada, a picture of Fred and Honey Lemon, wallpaper of Finding Dory and Cars, Carl's House from Up, Big Ben, and the Jolly Roger. **Statues depicting the heads of Kermit the Frog and Beaker are located in The Muppets Show pavilion. **A number of paraphernalia can be spotted in the Disney princesses' private quarters, including: Genie's lamp, the poisoned apple, the Magic Mirror, Pascal atop Rapunzel's paint box, Cinderella's glass slipper, a dinglehopper, and the cursed spinning wheel. *Toddler Moana appears in a scene, as a modern-day little girl playing an app that Ralph and Vanellope hijack. *Pocahontas's hair is in constant motion even when indoors, as a nod to the "Colors of the Wind". References de:Ralph reichts 2: Webcrasher - Chaos im Netz nl:Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 Category:Movies